


It Was Simple Until It Wasn't

by marihy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All ships are background except for Victuuri, And a junior in college, And an evil cheater, Artist yuuri, JJ is the villain, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No Smut, One Night Stands, Phichit is also a junior, Poet Victor, Slow Burn, Yuuri is twenty, and Yuuri's ex, at all, no one skates in this, yet another fake boyfriend au, yuri is a freshman and Victors half brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marihy/pseuds/marihy
Summary: It was simple really.Yuuri wanted revenge on his cheating ex, and Victor needed someone on his arm to appease his parents.  The solution to both of their problems was a fake relationship.Nice and simple.But of course, these things rarely stay simple.





	1. Chapter 1

For some reason, Yuuri doesn't cry.  He feels sad, crushingly sad, sure, but he doesn't cry.  Instead, he finds himself sitting on the floor staring up at the ceiling fan, watching it rotate.  

He really should be crying.  Any person would be crying if they caught their boyfriend having sex with someone else.

He'd shown up at JJ's apartment to surprise him with some homemade katsudon only to find that JJ was nowhere in sight and there were odd noises coming from the basement.

When he'd stormed out a few minutes later, JJ hadn't even followed him.

 _"God, I'm pathetic,"_ Yuuri thinks.

He knew at least part of the reason why JJ cheated.  Because Yuuri refused to have sex.  He was open to kissing and heavy petting, but when JJ's fingers would fiddle with his zipper, he'd panic.  JJ never minded, or so Yuuri thought.

The girl he was with was pretty.  Very pretty.  Much prettier than Yuuri.  He wonders what her name is.  Phichit probably knows.

Phichit.  Yuuri wonders if he should call him.  No, Phichit is on a date with Seung Gil.  Yuuri doesn't want to worry him.

But Yuuri needs to do  _something._ He needs to get his mind off things.  He needs to loosen up.  He needs to forget JJ for a while.

He needs a drink.

He has a fake ID from the last time Phichit dragged him out partying, and he knows a bar that doesn't check IDs too closely so without a second thought Yuuri grabs his phone, tells Phichit he might be home late, and leaves.

The bar is a musky little thing on a corner packed full of drunk people he doesn't recognize.

Perfect.

Yuuri plops down on the bar stool with a weary sigh.

"Amstel, please" he calls to the bartender.

The bartender winks, "Got it."

Yuuri practically guzzles his drink.  He's about to order another one when someone sits next to him on the stool.

"Now what's such a pretty thing doing here all by himself?" The stranger asks.

Normally, Yuuri would've probably ignored the guy, but he finds himself turning to look at him.

Wow, this guy is hot.  He looks older than Yuuri, maybe by a few years, with ice blue eyes, a perfectly sharp and angled jawline, and a mop of silver hair.

"Why don't you let me buy you a drink?" The man asks, his voice tinged with a faint Russian accent.

Before seeing his boyfriend fucking some girl, Yuuri would've stammered a polite no.  But he did see his boyfriend fucking another girl and now, he finds himself more angry than sad.  Even if JJ will never know what he's done, in some vindictive way, Yuuri will get some satisfaction out of sleeping with some guy.  Plus, he's hot, he's obviously just looking for a one night thing, and what the hell, he told Phichit he'd be back late.

"You can buy me an Amstel," Yuuri demands.

The man smirks.  "Chris!" He calls to the bartender, "Two Amstels over here!"

"What's your name?" The man asks.

"Yuuri Katsuki," he answers.

"Yuuri.  What a lovely name," the man smiles, "I'm Victor Nikiforov."

* * *

 

Yuuri wakes to the sound of chirping birds.  Huh, since when do birds chirp by his dorm room?  He rolls over and tries to fall back asleep only to become distinctly aware of an arm slung over his waist.  A muscular arm.

His eyes snap open, and he finds himself face to face with a remarkably toned chest.  He shoots up, staring at the man lying next to him.

Oh right.

The memories of last night come flooding back to him, and Yuuri blushes despite himself.

Unsure of what to do, he lets his eyes wander around the room before they land on an alarm clock on the bedside table.

9:15

Shit.

Yuuri leaps up out of the bed, stopping to wince at how sore his ass is, before scrambling to find his clothes.

The movement wakes Victor, who sits up, disgruntled.

"Leaving already?" He asks, smiling playfully.

"I've got a class in fifteen minutes," Yuuri says as he finally locates his underwear..

"You're in college?" Victor asks.

"I'm a junior," Yuuri says as he pulls on his underwear.  He turns to look for his pants before catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

Oh my god.

He's covered in a plethora of deep hickeys and bite marks.  All over.  On his neck, on his chest, on his stomach, his thighs.

And he has that tennis class Phichit made him take today.

The tennis class that requires him to change.

In front of people.

Shit.

He turns to look at Victor, noting with embarrassment that there is a tiny hickey under his jaw along with a maze of scratch marks on his back.

"Huh," Victor shrugs, "I thought you were older."

Yuuri opens his mouth to respond only to note that-

"Shit!" Yuuri exclaims, "It's already 9:20!  I gotta go!"

Victor leans back in the bed, "Bye, Yuuri."  He smirks teasingly, "You were delicious."

Yuuri blushes bright red as he pulls his shirt over his head, noting that it won't cover the hickeys on his neck.  Oh no.  He'll never hear the end of this from Phichit.

"You know," he replies, "You could have just said you had a good time like what normal people say."

"Then I had a good time," Victor says.

"So did I," Yuuri says, turning away so Victor can't see how red he is.

"Have fun at class, Yuuri!" Victor calls as Yuuri darts out the door.

Yuuri shows up ten minutes late, panting from running and drawing everyone's attention.  Well, so much for no one noticing him.

He goes to take his seat next to Phichit, who is staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What the hell happened with JJ?" Phichit asks, "He's been telling everyone you two broke up.  And more importantly, who gave you those hickeys?  And I thought you never had sex."

"I'll tell you later," Yuuri answers.

* * *

 

"That asshole!" Phichit growls, when he hears Yuuri's story, "I am going to  _kill him_."

"It's okay," Yuuri says, "I'm more mad than anything, you know?  I mean, I feel used."

"I'm still gonna kill him."

"I won't mind if you do," Yuuri answers.

"In other news," Phichit says, "You, Yuuri Katsuki, the quietest, nerdiest, most introverted person I know, went out and lost his virginity to some hot older guy at a bar."

"He wasn't  _old_ ," Yuuri corrects, "He must've been about twenty-five.  Maybe a little younger."

"Well, at least it looks like he knew what he was doing," Phichit smirks, "I'm guessing he was pretty good?"

"Phichit!" Yuuri turns red.

"Just asking!" Phichit says in a song-song voice.  ". . . So was he?"

Yuuri buries his face in his hands.

"Answer the question," Phichit giggles.

"So what time is that tennis class you signed us up for, and also will anyone we know be there?" Yuuri asks.

"Don't change the subject!" Phichit teases, "But yeah, Yuri, Minami, Seung Gil, Michele, Sara, Otabek, Mila, that asshole JJ, and a bunch of other people."

Oh no.

* * *

 

Yuuri has never felt more nervous in his life.  He's even more nervous than that time Phichit dragged him to those pole-dancing classes.

Everyone else is already half-dressed and he's still working up the courage to take off his shirt when he notices JJ kiss a girl on the lips and saunter into the locker room.  Yuuri knows that girl.  It's the girl.

"Phichit," Yuuri whispers, "Do you know that girl?"

"Yeah, that's Isabella Yang," Phichit answers.

"She's the girl he was . . ." Yuuri trails off, finally stripping his shirt and pants off.

Phichit opens his mouth to say something before his eyes trail down to Yuuri's torso and legs.

Phichit's jaw drops.  "Holy shit, Yuuri!" He exclaims.

Everyone turns to look, taking in the entirety of the myriad of bruises and bitemarks coating Yuuri's body.

Yuuri wraps his arms around himself, "Phichit!"

"Sorry, that was loud," Phichit apologizes.

"Damn, Yuuri!" Leo de la Iglesia laughs.

"Geez," Emil Nekola giggles, "Who did that to you?"

Even Michele lets out a whistle.

"Ew, who would sleep with you?" Yuri says.

JJ stares at Yuuri with an unreadable expression.

Yuuri, blushing madly, pulls on his t-shirt and shorts, only to find they do a worse job of covering everything than his normal clothes.

"No one expects you to run if your ass is sore," Phichit smirks.

"Phichit!" Yuuri hisses.

"Sorry," Phichit ducks his head to hide his smile.

Yuuri buries his face in his hands.

* * *

 

"That was the most embarrassing experience of my life," Yuuri groans when the class is over.

"Really?" Phichit cackles, "Cause it was pretty entertaining for me."

"Phichit!"

"Sorry, it's just the look on JJ's face when he saw you!" Phichit bursts out laughing.

"I thought it was disgusting as hell," Yuri grumbles.

"Man, I wish I could've been in that locker room," Mila sighs.

Phichit laughs, "You perv."

"Oh hush, you know I have a girlfriend," Mila swats Phichit's arm, "I just want to have seen the look on JJ's face when he first saw you, but I guess I'll have to settle for the look of jealousy on his face every time he looked at you."

Yuuri smiles at that, "It was pretty funny."

"Well, Yuuri and I should get going," Phichit says.

Yuri rolls his eyes, "Well I have to wait for my super annoying brother to come get me.  I have some dinner thing with my parents."

As if on cue, a black Maserati pulls up and a voice calls out, "Yurio!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

Yuuri freezes.  He knows that voice.  He turns around and-

Yup.  It's him.  It's Victor Nikiforov.

When Victor catches sight of him, he breaks into a big smile, "Yuuri!  Hi!"

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Victor Nikiforov needed a drink.

He'd been listening to his mom just  _nag_ at him for the past hour about how "he needed to settle down" because "it didn't look good if he was going to be the head of the company."  But, God, who cared if he was married or whatever?  Did it really matter?

According to his mother, it did.

Victor was set to inherit his father's company, Nikiforov Corp.  Nikiforov Corp was the leading company for athletic gear.  They were endorsed by almost every major professional athlete and were basically towering over every other brand.

And Victor was set to inherit all of it.

He was fine with that, but would it really look so bad if he wasn't married?

According to his mother, it was all about the image he put out for himself.

"You're going to send out the impression that you're just some lonely recluse," she said, "How do you think that's going to present when it comes to marketing?"

She'd given him until that weekend's company dinner party to find someone to bring as a date.

So yeah, Victor needed a drink.

His friend Christophe Giacometti owned a bar nearby.  It was a dingy little place, and there was sure to be no one he knew there.

Perfect.

* * *

 

Victor sighs, "Another Ketel One please."

"Jeez, what's with you today?" Chris asks, shining off another glass.

"My mom's on my case again," Victor slumps backwards in his chair.

Chris nods sympathetically, "It's about the whole getting-tied-down thing, right?"  He places the cup in front of Victor.

"Yeah," Victor sighs.

"Well, you should have no trouble finding a date!" Chris says encouragingly, "Come on, you're Victor Nikiforov!  Any person would die to be your date for anything.  That's one of the perks of being rich."

"I don't want a relationship, Chris," Victor says.

"I know you don't, but it's just one date."

"If I know my mom, she'll start asking me to bring whoever my date is around more and-" Victor pauses, noticing someone sitting at the other end of the bar.  He sits up, "Who's that?"

Chris follows his gaze, "No idea.  He's on his fifth mug of Amstel, though."  Chris smirks, "He's cute, though, isn't he?"

"Don't let your boyfriend hear you say that," Victor says, his eyes raking over the cute Japanese boy's body.

"Well you do need a distraction, don't you?" Chris chuckles.

"Yeah, I think I do," Victor smirks, "And that might be the prettiest distraction I've seen in a while."

Chris laughs, "Don't keep him up too late."

Victor heads over, sitting down next to the guy.

"Now what's such a pretty thing doing here all by himself?" He purrs.

The guy turns to face him, his eyes meeting Victor's evenly.  _"He's even cuter up close_ _,"_ Victor notes.

"Why don't you let me buy you a drink?" Victor asks.

The guy appraises him coolly, his eyes like brown steel as they flit up and down Victor's body.

"You can buy me an Amstel," he demands.

 Victor hates Amstel, but he takes another look at this guy's legs and decides maybe one drink can't hurt too much.

"Chris!" He calls, without taking his eyes off the guy, "Two Amstels over here."

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Yuuri Katsuki," the boy answers.

"Yuuri," Victor rolls the name off his tongue.  It's almost like Yuri's name, but not quite.  The pronunciation is a little different.

"What a lovely name," he smiles, "I'm Victor Nikiforov."

* * *

 

Victor has principles when it comes to one-night stands.

1.) Don't bother with foreplay.  Who cares about it anyway when all you want is a decent fuck?

2.) Don't let anyone stay over.  They'll just take up room in your bed.

3.) If you happen to run into any one-night stands in public, pretend like you don't know them.  It just keeps things from getting awkward.

In the span of twenty-four hours and one beautiful Japanese boy, he'd broken all three of those principles.

1.) Don't bother with foreplay.

Well, how was he supposed to not bother with foreplay?  When you have someone as gorgeous as Yuuri Katsuki moaning underneath you, how can you not want to just bite him and kiss him all over and just lavish him in hickeys?  It only made sense.

2.) Don't let anyone stay over.

Well, it was just the nice thing to do.  Yuuri looked so vulnerable and adorable and Victor couldn't just kick him out at three o'clock in the morning (never mind that he'd done exactly that to several people before).  Besides, if they cuddled, they'd take up less room.  Which was the only reason Victor had wrapped Yuuri up in his arms.  The only reason.  Not because Yuuri's hair smelled good or anything.

3.) If you happen to run into any one-night stands in public, pretend like you don't know them.

He hadn't really meant to break this rule.  He'd just been going to pick his brother up, mulling over the fact that he was supposed to find a date in two days, when he'd noticed someone very familiar with bruises all over his neck standing with his little brother.

Then he notices the jealous-looking boy with an undercut in the background, staring at Yuuri, and all the wheels in Victor's brain clicked into place.

He just might have the solution to his date problem.

* * *

 

Yuuri freezes in place, " _WhatdoIdoWhatdoIdoWhatdoIdo."_

He hadn't expected to see his only one-night stand ever again in the flesh.  And in broad daylight, with his mind sober, Yuuri couldn't actually believe that he had  _slept_ with this guy.

He must have some sort of ulterior motive.  Why else would a guy this hot sleep with someone like Yuuri and then actually acknowledge him later?  Yuuri has no idea what to do.  He's never been in this situation, and he can feel himself blushing.

Yuuri then became distinctly aware of everyone staring at him.   _"Say something!"_

"Uh . . . Hi, Victor," Yuuri says awkwardly, totally _not_ thinking about how awkward it was to be saying a name he'd been moaning like crazy last night.

"You two know each other?" Yuri raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, we know each other  _very_ well," Victor purrs, sliding an arm around Yuuri's waist.

Yuuri jumps a little, his flushing bright red.

Yuri and Phichit stare at him curiously.  Then Phichit's eyes land on the hickey under Victor's jaw and his eyes widen.

"Wait a minute," Phichit gasps, "You two . . . You two . . . You know."  He gestures awkwardly.

Yuri's eyes pop open. "YOU TWO HAD SEX?" He practically screams.

Everyone turns to look.  JJ, whose eyes were already fixed on Victor's arm around Yuuri's waist, is especially attentive.

"That was loud, Yurio," Victor chuckles, still not taking his arm off Yuuri's waist.

"That's not my name," Yuri grumbles.  He turns to Yuuri, "Why would you want to sleep with  _Victor_?

"I . . . Um . . ." Yuuri chokes out, his face still bright red.

"Hey, who's that guy over there staring at us jealously?" Victor asks.

Phichit's eyes flit over discreetly, "That's Yuuri's ex, Jean-Jacques Leory.  He goes by JJ."

Victor bursts out laughing, "His name's JJ?"

Phichit snickers, "I know, right?"

Victor hums thoughtfully, "Yuuri, I have a proposition for you."

Yuuri stares at him curiously.

"So, my mom's on my case about me getting hitched, and she expects me to show up at this dinner party on Saturday with a date," Victor says, tightening his grip around Yuuri's waist.

 _"Why does he still have his arm around me?"_ Yuuri wonders.

"And you need to make Joan-Jake or whatever is name is jealous," Victor continues, "So I say we help each other out."

"You mean, pretend to date each other," Yuuri raises an eyebrow.

"Exactly."

Yuuri considers it.  He's pissed at JJ.  He's really pissed.  Just thinking about JJ makes his blood boil, and he wants to get back at him.  He needs to get back at him.

And Victor is hot.  Like really hot.  And judging by last night, he's experienced.  Maybe this could work.

"Phichit," Yuuri asks, "Is JJ still watching us?"

"Like a hawk," Phichit answers.

So before he can lose his nerve, Yuuri reaches up, grabs Victor's face and crashes his lips onto his.  Victor hums into Yuuri's mouth, grabbing Yuuri by the hips and pulling him closer.

Victor smirks when Yuuri pulls away, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Come on, Yurio, we have to go!" Victor says, climbing back into his car.

"Don't call me that!" Yuri says as he climbs in, "And you two are fucking disgusting!"

"See you Friday, Yuuri!" Victor calls, blowing a kiss as he drives off.

Wait, Friday?

"What's Friday?" Phichit asks.

"No idea."

"Also, do you even have his number?"

"Nope.  I guess I'll get it eventually?  If we're fake boyfriends and all?"

There's a pause in the conversation.

"Do you even know how hilarious JJ looks right now?" Phichit sniggers, "His mouth's open like a fish and his face is all red."

Yuuri laughs, sneaking a peek at JJ.

"You know," Phichit smirks, "I think I understand why you threw away your virginity on a one-night stand.  That guy's hot."

"Don't say it like that!" Yuuri blushes, " . . . But he is hot, isn't he?"

Phichit laughs, "I am going to enjoy this so much!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks so much for reading! And thank you to all the lovely amazing people who subscribed, bookmarked, left kudos, or left a comment! I know I'm not the best writer but thanks for taking a chance on this story and I hope you all will enjoy this story! If you can please leave a comment! I'd love to see it! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri cant think about Victor without blushing madly.

He can't think about Victor without remembering the way Victor's hands had felt on his body.  Can't think about Victor without remembering the taste of his lips.  Can't think about him without remembering the way Victor had purred his name.

Yuuri had never had any sort of sexual experience before Victor.  He'd done some heavy kissing with JJ, but never anything that required more nudity than a shirt off.

So yes, Yuuri is very much innocent and inexperienced when it came to sex.  Which makes him all the more embarrassed when remembering the way he'd acted with Victor.

He'd been . . . he'd been  _moaning,_ and  _scratching,_ and  _biting_.  Desperately.  Like a whore.

He is so embarrassed.

And then he'd seen Victor again, and  _kissed_ him.  Hard.  God, Victor must think he was a weirdo.

Victor, his fake boyfriend.  Fake boyfriend.  God, this sounds like some cheesy chick flick.

Yuuri wants to keel over and die.

His phone buzzes, and Yuuri glances over, assuming it's Phichit.

It's not.  The number is unknown.

He opens the message.

_Unknown Number:  Hi yuuri!  It's your boyfriend victor! (*3*)_

Yuuri can already feel himself blushing.  He resists the urge to chuck the phone across the room.

Why did he think this is a good idea?  Whatever possessed him to believe that?

Then he remembers the well-you-caught-me smirk on JJ's face when Yuuri has caught him with that girl.

Right.

 

_Yuuri:  Hi victor_

_Victor:  Hey so you know how I mentioned this friday loudly so jj could hear it even though we have nothing on friday_

_Yuuri: Yeah I was confused_

_Victor:  I thought we could go on a date_

_Yuuri:  A date?_

_Victor:  Yeah to the smiths bistro by the college.  We need to get to know each other if we're going to be fake boyfriends_

 

A date.

Huh.

Yuuri feels himself blush madly again.  What if the date's awkward?  What if they sit there with nothing to talk about?  What if Yuuri embarrasses himself?

 _"Think of how mad JJ will be,"_ Yuuri tells himself,  _"You can Instagram it and he'll be so mad."_

 

_Yuuri:  I'm in.  See you friday._

Victor:  (*3*)

 

Yuuri blushes again.  He should've found a fake boyfriend he  _hadn't_ slept with.

* * *

Yuuri tries to calm the nerves in his stomach.

 _"It's okay, Yuuri,"_ he tells himself,  _"It won't be awkward.  Maybe you can even become friends."_

"Aw, Yuuri's going on a date!" Phichit coos from where he sits on the floor of their dorm room playing cards with Leo and Guang Hong.

"Oh yeah," Leo smiles, "So who is this mystery man of yours, Yuuri?"

Yuuri rubs his neck, unsure of what to say.  "Um . . . I'll introduce you eventually," he stanmers.

"You better!" Guang Hong laughs, "I want to meet the guy who gave w you all those hickeys the other day."

Yuuri turns bright red as everyone cracks up, "I've gotta go!"

Yuuri and Phichit have decided not to tell anyone else that Yuuri and Victor's relationship is fake.  They figure it will be easier with less people to keep the secret.

When Yuuri gets to the Bistro, Victor is already waiting at a booth.

"Yuuri!" Victor waves boisterously when he catches sight of him.

Yuuri smiles nervously, walking over to sit across from him.

"How are you?" Victor smiles.

"Uh . . . I'm good," Yuuri says awkwardly, " . . . How are you?"

"I'm great!" Victor smirks, "I hope I didn't leave your ass too sore."

Yuuri jumps in his seat, his face flushing bright red.

"Sorry, sorry!" Victor laughs, "Just trying to start the conversation?"

"By asking me if my ass hurts?" Yuuri asks incredulously.

"Okay, okay," Victor admits, "It was kind of a horrible icebreaker.  How about this?  What do you like to do?  What are your hobbies?"

"Well," Yuuri swallows the lump in his throat, "I like drawing."

Victor's eyes brighten, "Really?  Draw me a sketch on this napkin.  Here, I have a pen."

Yuuri takes the pen, bemused at Victor's enthusiasm, and starts to draw.

When he finishes, he presents the drawing to Victor, "Here."

Victor beams, "It's me!"

Yuuri nods, "I didn't know what else to draw."

"Wow!" Victor exclaims, "This is so amazing!  And it's only a quick sketch on a napkin with a scrappy pen!  You're so good at this, Yuuri!"

Yuuri blushes furiously at being complimented, "Thanks."

He tries to change the subject, "What are your hobbies, Victor?"

"Oh, me?" Victor says, "I like to write poems.  I'd show you, but I don't exactly have one with me, and you know, it's not something I can do on the spot."

Yuuri smiles, "Well you'll have to show me some day."

"I promise!" Victor answers.

The rest of the dinner passes smoothly and easily.  The conversation flows, and Yuuri's fears ebb away.  Maybe he and Victor could grow to be friends after all.

"Hey," Yuuri says, "Before you go, I want a picture for Instagtam so JJ can see it."

"Okay," Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri's waist and kisses his cheek.  Yuuri puts on the biggest smile he can and takes the selfie.

 "Was that good?" Victor asks.

Yuuri laughs, "That was perfect.  He'll be so mad."

"Bye, Yuuri," Victor says, laughing, leaning down to kiss Yuuri's cheek.

Yuuri laughs, "Bye, Victor."

* * *

 

"Tell us everything!" Phichit squeals the minute Yuuri gets back.

He and Guang Hong and Leo crowd around Yuuri excitedly.

"Well, there's not much to tell," Yuuri says awkwardly.

"Tell us how you met!" Guang Hong says.

"Tell us what he's like!" Leo says.

Yuuri gulps.  What is he supposed to say?  Think, he tells himself, you have to think.

"Um . . . " Yuuri starts.

"Yes?" Guang Hong says expectantly.

Phichit watches Yuuri with bugged-out eyes, as if trying to tell Yuuri not to mess up.

"We . . . we" Yuuri gulps, "We met through Yuri!  Victor's his brother.  We met one day and just hit it off, I guess."

"Uh, as for what he's like," Yuuri continues, "Well, he's tall and he has silver hair and blue eyes and he's Russian.  He's a poet.  He's twenty-four."

"Ooh, a poet!" Phichit wiggles his eyebrows, "Intriguing."

As if on cue, Yuuri's phone rings.

 

_Victor:  That dinner party I told you about is tomorrow.  Bring that friend of yours phichit with you to the park tomorrow at 11:00 to shop for a suit.  No offense but I've known you for like two days and I can already tell you have no style.  Phichit seems like he does.  (*3*)_

_Yuuri:  Excuse you I have plenty of style_

_Victor:  .......sure_

_Yuuri:  But fine ill bring phichit_

_Yuuri:  And_

_Yuuri:  Are you going to keep using that kissy emoji_

_Victor:  Yeah it can be our fake couple thing (*3*)_

_Victor:  Send me one_

_Victor:  Come on Yuuri_

_Victor:  You know you want to_

_Yuuri:  (*3*)_

_Victor:  Yay!  We are fake couple goals_

_Yuuri:  Shut up_

_Victor:  Okay.  Bye Yuuri!_

 

Yuuri looks up from his phone, "Phichit, we're going shopping tomorrow."

"Ooh, fun," Phichit claps his hands, "What's the occasion?"

"Some dinner party Victor's taking me to," Yuuri says, trying to sound nonchalant in front of Leo and Guang Hong, as if he totally did these things with Victor all the time.

Phichit smiled, "You won't mind if I happen to let it slip to JJ that you two will be out, will you?"

Yuuri smirks, "Go ahead."

After Leo and Guang Hong leave, Yuuri remembers the selfie, "Oh wait, I forgot!  What do you think of this picture to post on Instagram for JJ?"

Phichit assesses the picture and smirks, "Perfect.  Now do something really casual for your caption.  It has to be something that says 'oh we're causal and comfortable with each other but still super in love'"

"What should I write?" Yuuri asks.

Phichit taps his chin, "Hm . . . Put "Love you!" With some heart emojis."

"Done," Yuuri clicks upload.

Phichit snickers, "I can't wait for JJ to see it."

Yuuri laughs too, "Me too.  I think this will actually be really fun."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this chapter! If anyone ever wants to come gush with me over Victuuri,my tumblr is @pasteurellapestis!


	4. Chapter 4

By the next morning, Yuuri's phone is buzzing with texts.

Mari has asked him how he managed to "score such a hot piece of ass", Minako has asked him when he ks planning on introducing his boyfriend, and his parents have asked him to bring home his new boyfriend some day.

His friends' reactions had been varied.

 

_Yuri:_ _why would you date victor_

_Yuri:  what is wrong with you that you have to stoop to that level_

 

_Mila:  look i know victor personally and i know what kind of person he is_

_Mila:  idk just keep your guard up_

 

_Sara:  !!! :D_

 

_Michele:  Does this mean you'll stay away from Sara?_

 

_Emil:  *thumbs up*_

 

_Leo:  omg this guys hot :D props to you!!!!_

 

_Guang Hong:  ...dang yuuri howd u score this guy_

 

_Minami:  YUURI OMFG_

 

Unsurprisingly, JJ hasn't said anything.

Yuuri puts the phone down and groans.  He just wants to sleep a few more hours.  He buries his face in his pillow, but before he can doze off, Phichit tackles him.

"Yuuri!" He screams, "Get up!"

Yuuri groans and rolls over.

"Yuuri!  We have to go meet Victor at the park, and it's already 10:30!"

Yuuri shoots up, "Shit!  We're gonna be late!"

* * *

When they show up at the park, Victor is already there, scratching a fluffy brown poodle's ears.

"Yuuri!  Hi!" He waves frantically once he catches sight of them.  He turns to Phichit, "And you must be Phichit Chulanont."

"That I am," Phichit shakes Victor's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet the man that turned Yuuri into a walking purple and blue Twister board."

Yuuri blushes furiously, and smacks Phichit across the arm.

Phichit laughs, "Sorry, sorry!"  He smirks and leans closer to Victor.  "But seriously, he was walking funny all day," he whispers.

"I can hear you!" Yuuri exclaims as Victor laughs.

"You should've seen the scratch marks he gave me," Victor winks at Phichit.

Phichit cackles and Yuuri buries his face in his hands.

"So," Yuuri says, trying to change the subject, "Is this your dog?"

"Yeah," Victor smiles fondly, petting the poodle, "His name is Makkachin!"

Yuuri smiles, bending down to pet Makkachin, "He looks just like my old poodle, Vicchan.  He died when I was younger."

"Vicchan?  I like that name!" Victor says.

Makkachin barks and nuzzles Yuuri's hand.

Victor laughs, "He likes you."

Phil coughs, "Are we gonna get our shop on, or what?"

"Yeah!" Victor says brightly, "Time to get Yuuri a suit!"

* * *

 

When Victor said "time to get Yuuri a suit", Yuuri didn't know that meant he'd find himself at the fanciest tuxedo shop in town getting measured for a custom-made suit.

"I can't possibly afford this," Yuuri says as the seamstress wraps the tape measure around his chest.

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Victor trills, "I'll buy it for you!"

"I can't ask you to do that!"

"Oh, nonsense!" Victor says, "Besides, this is purely selfish on my part.  I'm the one who doesn't want to be seen with someone who's wearing an ugly suit."

Yuuri rolls his eyes.

"Take off your shirt," the seamstress orders.

"What?" Yuuri asks, surprised.

"To measure for your dress shirt."

Yuuri looks towards Victor, "I thought we were just getting the suit!"

"Oh, Yuuri.  I doubt you own any nice dress shirts!" Victor laughs, "Besides, you've already taken off your pants, so what's the big deal?"

Yuuri sighs, slowly stripping off his shirt.  He's always hated being in his underwear in front of other people.  It makes him feel awkward and ugly.

Victor's smile sinks into a smirk, and he reaches out to run his hands over Yuuri's waist, "Besides, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

Yuuri shrieks and turns red while Phichit explodes into laughter before something outside attracts his attention.

Phichit beams, "Look who just saw all of that."

Without taking his hands off Yuuri's waist, Victor turns to look only to see JJ, across the street, holding Isabella Yang's hand and staring at them with a dumbfounded expression.

Victor smiles devilishly, he winds his arms around Yuuri's waist and kisses him hard on the mouth.  Yuuri, checking to make sure JJ is still watching, wraps his arms around Victor's neck, only blushing slightly.

"Ahem," the seamstress coughs.

"Sorry, sorry," Victor pulls away.

Yuuri stares up at the ceiling, trying not to meet Victor's eyes lest he turn bright red.

* * *

 

Later that day, Yuuri finds himself in his bathroom, dressed in the most expensive outfit he will ever wear (with matching dress shoes, at Victor's insistence), sticking his hear back with gel.  It's been a while since he's done this, and he's forgotten how different it makes him look.

Phichit whistles, "Look at you, Yuuri Katsuki!  Off to a fancy old dinner party with his boyfriend!"

Yuuri rolls his eyes, "Fake boyfriend."

"Oh come on," Phichit says, "We also know how these stories end."

"This is real life, Phichit," Yuuri says, "We might end up becoming good friends, but I doubt we'll even be in each other's lives after this is all over."

"What over you say," Phichit says, unconvinced.

Yuuri opens his mouth to continue but is interrupted by a honking car horn.

"That's Victor," Yuuri glances at the window briefly before pausing and turning back towards it wide-eyed.

"Is that a limo?"

"Lemme see," Phichit pushes past Yuuri.  He turns to look at Yuuri excitedly, "Holy shit.  Yuuri, that's not just a limo, that's the fanciest limo I've ever seen!"

Yuuri gulps, "How rich is this guy?"

"Well how nice was his apartment?" Phichit asks.

"I don't know!" Yuuri says, "It was dark and-" He blushes "I was kind of busy."

Phichit snickers.

Then he herds Yuuri to the door, "Well I guess you can find out tonight!  Have fun!"

Then he shoves Yuuri outside and slams the door on him.

Yuuri swallows hard, straightening his tie.   _"Ok, Yuuri, you can do this,"_ he tells himself and he turns and walks towards the limo.

"Yuuri!" Victor climbs out of the limo, bending over to kiss Yuuri's knuckles.

"Um . . . Hey," Yuuri says awkwardly as Victor gestures for him to get into the limo.

The limo is even nicer inside.  Tinted windows, plush leather seats, a flat screen, huge surround-sound speakers, and a fridge filled with champagne, wine, and sparkling apple cider.

Yuuri tries to quench the fluttering nerves in his stomach.

"Nervous?" Victor asks while Yuuri tries desperately not to think of how hot Victor looks in a suit and how ugly Yuuri must look by comparison.

"Um . . . A little," Yuuri says awkwardly.  Then Victor runs a hand through his hair and licks his lips, and Yuuri has a sudden mental image of Victor peeling his suit off.

"Yuuri?" Victor says, "Earth to Yuuri?"

"Uh yes?" Yuuri says, fighting off his blush.

"I was just wondering if you wanted some champagne," Victor says.

"Oh no thanks," Yuuri says nervously, "I can't hold my liquor very well."  He reddens further.

Victor smirks, "You're even sexier than usual in a suit"  He leans in so that his lips are barely brushing Yuuri's ear, "And when you blush, it's the sexiest."

Yuuri blushes harder, unconsciously tilting towards Victor.  Victor's lips just slightly brush on Yuuri's neck when the car screeches to a halt.

Yuuri jumps back, avoiding Victor's eyes.

Victor doesn't question it.

When they get inside, Yuuri feels the strong urge to turn tail and run away.

This must be the fanciest, largest house he's even seen.  The large front doors lead into a ginormous foyer with smooth marble floors and a huge crystal chandelier.  Elegantly-dressed women wearing jewels that probably cost more than Yuuri's house conversed with men wearing sharp suits and even sharper shoes.

Victor takes hold of Yuuri's elbow, "Here, I'll introduce you to everyone."

Victor leads him to a well-dressed older couple.  The woman, while probably in her fifties, doesn't have a gray hair on her head and is wearing chandelier earrings bigger than Yuuri's hand.  The man has his hair slicked back with a large Rolex on his wrist.

Yuuri's mouth goes dry.

"Mama, Papa," Victor starts, "This is Yuuri Katsuki, my boyfriend."

Yuuri swallows, expecting the worst.

Then the woman's face breaks into a smile as she offers her hand to shake, "Oh, it is such a pleasure to meet the boy who's managed to charm my Victor!"

The man offers his hand as well, "Good to meet you, son.  Glad we finally found someone to take care of Victor."  He chuckles.

Yuuri smiles uneasily, "It's a please to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov."

"Just call us Andrei and Natasha," Victor's mother smiles warmly.

Yuuri smiles back, trying to quench his nerves.

"I'm gonna go introduce Yuuri to everyone else, okay?" Victor says, wrapping an arm around Yuuri's waist to lead him away.

"Nice to meet you!" Andrei says, waving as they leave.

"Whose house is this?" Yuuri asks once they're out of earshot.

"It's my parents' house," Victor answers.

Yuuri eyes pop out, "I didn't know you were this rich."

"My dad runs Nikiforov Corp," Victor says as if that means nothing.

Yuuri almost chokes, "Nikiforov Corp?  As in the leading company for all athletic gear?"

"Yup," Victor answers.

"No way," Yuuri breathes, "I, Yuuri Katsuki, am pretending to date the heir to Nikiforov Corp."

"It's not that big a deal," Victor says, "Don't worry about it.  Here, I'll introduce you to more people."

Victor directs him to where an old man, an old woman, a tall dark-haired man, Mila, and Yuri stand.

Mila and Yuri.  Thank God.  Yuuri breathes a sigh of relief.

Mila catches sight of him first and waves him over with a smile, "Yuuri!"

"Oh, great.  The pig's here."

"Don't use words like that, Yuri," the tall older woman says.

"You're not my mom, Lilia," Yuri sticks his tongue out.

"Childish as ever," Mila pats Yuri's head.

"Shut up, you old hag!"

"You should listen to Lilia, Yurio," Victor chimes in.

"Don't call me that!"  Yuri turns to Yuuri, "Why are you dating this guy?  Did you know he puts the milk in the bowl before the cereal?"

Yuuri pulls away from Victor, "What?"

"It's not that weird!" Victor tries to defend himself.

"Ah, young love," the tall, dark-haired man sighs.  "I remember when I was that happy," he says wistfully.

"Georgi, we're the same age," Victor says.  He turns to Yuuri, "Yuuri, this is Georgi Popovich.  Georgi, this is Yuuri Katsuki."

Georgi grips Yuuri's hand tightly with both of his, "It is a pleasure to meet you.  Don't grow up, Yuuri.  Stay in the throes of youth and innocence and live while you can."

Yuuri smiles politely.

"Georgi, stop scaring him," the gruff old man says.

"And this is Yakov Feltsman and Lilia Baranovskaya!" Victor continues.

Yuuri shakes two more hands and swallows the nervous lump on his throat to choke out, "Nice to meet you."

"You know, Yuuri is an excellent artist," Victor says.

"Oh really?" Georgi asks, "That's excellent!"  His eyes drift off, "My Anya was an artist too."

"She was an ice dancer, Georgi," Mila rolls her eyes.

"It's a form of art."

"Yuuri is twice as talented," Victor brags.

Georgi looks personally offended.

"Wait a minute," Lilia says, "Yuuri Katsuki.  I've heard that name.  Do you, by any chance, know a woman by the name of Minako Okukawa?"

"Yes!" Yuuri says, "She's a family friend."

"Good woman," Lilia continues, "Good dancer, too.  She speaks highly of your art.  I'd like to see it as well."

Victor beanes proudly, and Yuuri feels his nerves start to go down.

* * *

 

When the night is over, most of the nerves have gone down,and Yuuri is able to enjoy himself.

Yuuri smiles and waves to everyone as Victor leads him to the limo.

"Are you dropping me off?" Yuuri asks once they're inside.

Victor snakes his arm around Yuuri's waist, pressing his fingers into Yuuri's thigh.

"I thought we could go back to my place," Victor purrs in Yuuri's ear.

Yuuri finds himself tipping his head back, baring his neck.  He gasps as Victor kisses him under his jaw.

In a split second decision that mostly has to do with the way Victor looks in that suit along with Yuuri's memories of the last time he went to Victor's house, Yuuri wraps his arms around Victor's neck and kisses him hard on the mouth, tugging on his lower lip with his teeth.

They barely make it through the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for reading another chapter! Please leave a comment if you can :D


	5. Chapter 5

For the second time that week, Yuuri wakes up in Victor Nikiforov's apartment.

Sunlight streams through the Windows, lighting up the room.  Yuuri looks around, noting how spacious it is.

 _"He really is rich,"_ he thinks.

Victor is nowhere to be seen, the shower is on, so Yuuri can safely make assumptions.

Yuuri quickly gets out of bed, hunting for his missing shirt and pants.

He's just pulling his shirt on when the shower stops and a very wet, very  _naked_ Victor steps out of the bathroom

"You're up," he beams.

Yuuri flushes and looks up at the ceiling, "Do you think you could at least wrap a towel around your waist or something?"

Victor laughs, "You've seen me naked before."

"Not in daylight," Yuuri flushes deeper, eyes still trained on the ceiling.

Victor chuckles, "You're adorable."

Yuuri rolls his eyes.  "Hey, what happened to that poetry you said you'd show me?" He says, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, right!" Victor says.  He steps towards his desk and rummages around in a drawer for a minute, "Here, I have some stuff lying around."

He hands a wrinkled piece of notebook paper to Yuuri.

 

_Moonshine eyes, moonshine breath_

_Kiss me with molten gold lips_

_Spit your disease down my throat_

_Limbs like fire, every move burns my eyes_

_Smile like the devil, entrance me_

_Intoxicated, drunk_

_High on your poison_

 

Victor rubs the back of his neck, sheepishly, "It's not very good, is it?"

Yuuri smiles, "It's great."

It really is.  It's eloquent and descriptive and it makes Yuuri's imagination run wild with ideas of some mysterious figure who dances like rushing lava with eyes that sparkle.

"Is it about a real person?" Yuuri asks.

"Sorta," Victor answers, "It's the only one I could think of to show you."

"It's amazing," Yuuri smiles widely.

"You think?" Victor asks, half-smiling a little.

"Definitely!" Yuuri nods, "Now go put some clothes on, please!"

Victor laughs, "Right!"

* * *

 

When Yuuri gets home, Phichit, Guang Hong, and Leo are waiting for him at his dorm room, arms crossed.

"Yuuri . . . " Phichit said warningly.

"Uh . . . What's up?" Yuuri asked.

"You still haven't told us anything about your boyfriend!" Guang Hong explodes.

"Oh! Um . . . " Yuuri says nervously, "Well, he showed me one of his poems today."

"By the looks of it, that's not all he showed you," Leo muttered, poking the hickey under Yuuri's jaw.

Yuuri blushed, swatting Leo's hand away, "Oh, shut up."

"Okay, okay," Phichit stepped in, "In all seriousness, I'm throwing a party next weekend and I need you to bring your boyfriend."

"What?  Why?" Yuuri asked.  There was no way Victor would want to go to a college party, right?

"Yuuri, everyone will love him.  He's this hot mystery man who has a limo and buys you expensive suits and writes poetry," Phichit says, "Everyone wants to meet him."

Yuuri bit his lip nervously, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

He couldn't exactly tell Yuuri he'd written the poem about him.

It wasn't that he had romantic feelings for Yuuri or anything.  Oh sure, he considered him a friend, but it wasn't feelings that inspired this poem.

It was inspiration.

There was inspiration and magic in Yuuri's eyes, in his touch, in his voice, in his smile.

 Victor could write a thousand poems about this eyes alone.

Yuuri has bounced him out of a creative rut and he couldn't stop writing.

His parents had adored Yuuri and asked if they would be seeing more of him.  They said everyone commented on how good the two looked together.

Victor supposes that means he can keep Yuuri around longer, so maybe this whole sudden creative flow won't tap out.

Maybe he'll even work up the nerve to try and publish a poem.

His phone rings all of a sudden.  He has a text from Yuuri.

 

_Yuuri:  I hope you don't mind but I drew this for your poem [image link]_

 

Victor clicks on the link and his breath catches in his throat.

It's beautiful.

It's perfect.

The painting is a whole mixture of short gold and long aqua strokes amidst which a figure is visible.

It's just what he was trying to capture in his poem.

And Yuuri still has no idea it's about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks so much for reading and yes im aware this was total short crap also as you can see, I cannot write poetry so let's just pretend this is good okay I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading yet another dumb stupid fake dating AU! Please leave a comment! If you want to squeal with me about Victuuri, find me at my tumblr @pasteurellapestis!


End file.
